You're Only Honest At Night
by magickalgirls
Summary: They've met for a couple nights now. Mikasa is starting to realize what it means to be honest. There's sex involved. Posted as part of RivaMika Week on Tumblr under BOUND. I don't own these characters and all mistakes are my own. Reviews would be nice, but it's okay if you don't. [MikasaxLevi]


**Author Note: Light bondage. Sexual Themes as stated earlier so please if you're under 18 don't read through! (: Reviews always accepted. **

* * *

When she was younger, Mikasa's mother told her that if she ever wanted to seek honesty, the best time to do so would be when the sun is out. Sunlight would graze people's faces and reveal subtle cues to intention and facial twitches that often indicate deception. It would bring to light how tired or how annoyed someone was with a single ray of brightness.

However, she learned that was a lie. Or, that her mother had never been awake at night long enough to consider moonlight in the path toward honesty. After years in the sun, people learn how to wear a mask when the rest of the world is awake. Some wear another layer of makeup and others contort their faces into a stoic facade. But deep in the middle of the night, people refuse to wear masks and finally acknowledge the emotions hidden, rattling inside their rib cage waiting to explode into the outside words. Thoughts of deception, envy, and loneliness swirling around them finally recognizing their owner, because for once, the veil that shrouded the owner's emotional haphazard is tossed across the room with the rest of the daylight attire. People are only honest with themselves at night.

Silver beams stretched across the expanse of their clothed bodies. The Lance Corporal was on top of her, pressing kisses along the side of her jaw and massaging her breast with his hand over her clothes. She toyed with the smooth fabric of his cravat, loosening it before removing it completely off him. He unwrapped the red scarf and tossed it aside. She tugged the corporal's shirt, hoping he'd taking the hint and chuck it off. She felt a smirk against her face but he continued to kiss her jaw, slowly descending down to the base of her neck.

She remembers the commencement of _this_. It spawned from a day where the two were sparring; their dialogue was fierce and rapid. She had fallen forward and landed on top to him, lips nearly adjacent and their heavy breaths intermingling. They stared at each other, still trapped in the emotional frenzy of the spar. Levi lifted his head and chastely pressed his lips against hers. She blushed. She lowered her head and kissed him back. From then on, theirs was a tango of when, where, and stolen glances.

He took off his shirt and worked at unbuttoning her shirt. Goosebumps formed over her flesh with the coolness of the room ghosting on top of her wet his lips and trailed down her skin with his tongue as the skin revealed itself against the tossed her shirt aside and removed her bra. He started sucking against her collar bones, red marks appearing as he continually shifted his mouth's position. He played with the hem of her pants and worked on removing them**. **Her fingers carded through his short hair and scratched the shaven underside earning her a groan from the older man. He cast her pants onto a pile on the floor near his bed alongside the red scarf and his cravat.

He lifted his head from his position and met her lips, nibbling her bottom lip. She swiped her tongue to his bottom lip and gently nudged her tongue in. He gave into her request. Her mouth tasted like burnt sugar and cinnamon; his tasted like musk and iron. She ran her tongue across his upper teeth and he gently bit her tongue, getting a hmph in response. Mikasa's body met Levi's and grinded against his in rhythm with their kiss, now reveling in the groans escaping his mouth.

Levi's hand trailed down to the waistband of her underwear. His warm, calloused hands crept around the fabric as he rubbed the wet fabric. "Shit, Mikasa" he sighed out, moving the fabric aside allowing him easier access to rub her clit. A loud moan escaped her lips as Levi kissed the shell of her ear. He whispered, "Eager?" He trails down her body with chaste kisses as he inserts a finger into her slit and steadily creates a pace, inserting another finger with every "don't stop" she begs and every third time she chokes on her gasp.

He notices that she's about to orgasm when his head perks up from her nibbling her lower stomach. He slipped his fingers out of her. He smirked at her and grasped the scarf and cravat.

"What are you doing?" she asked with wide eyes at the sudden interruption, quickly gaining back all her previously lost breaths.

"Something different," he said in a gravelly voice. He grabbed her hands and used the scarf and cravat to tie her to the bed post. Levi settled in between her legs and she stared at him, waiting for more instruction. "We're playing a game. You move or even let out a whimper, we start over. Can you follow these easy instructions, brat?"

She nodded. He removed her underwear, the last article of clothing left on her body. He kissed various parts of her body; some soft pecks, some wet kisses. He varied his actions. The fabric of his pants scratched against her naked body. It seemed unfair to her that he was still in pants but she was interrupted by his long strokes to the side of her body. She tried to restrain the shiver that rolled down her body at his gentle caresses, but failed.

"Tch, shitty brat can't even follow something as simple as don't move or make noise," he whispered hotly into her ear, "Again."

He repeated to trace every outline of her body with kisses like he did earlier. When he stroked her body, she made sure to maintain rigid composure. To melt under his touch was to ensure her lack of pleasure. When he made his way down to her pelvic region, he took a moment to relish the wrecked state she looked in. She was biting her lip fiercely, holding her breath and her head lolled back.

He started to finger her again, at which he felt her walls clench around his finger. He licked alongside the set of lips and settled his tongue near her clit, lapping languidly and increasing the rhythm at which his finger pounded inside her. Levi ignored her shuffling and bitten back moans. The goal wasn't to test her self-control, but rather, it was to test how much it would take to hear her yell. Her hips started jerking upward and she started mewing softly. She tried moving her hands to reach down and touch him, but she ended up rattling the bed frame with her attempts.

"L-Levi" she stammered out, quickly followed by a scream, "fuck!" She gasped as an orgasm ripped through her body. Levi stopped and sat up, watching Mikasa's attempt to regain composure.

He moved and untied her from the bed posts. She rubbed her wrists as they languidly kissed, shocked that they didn't leave a burn. As she budged, getting ready to leave, all she heard was his voice softly say "_stay."_ She settled down next to him and shook the fabric of the pants he was still wearing. He took the cue and removed them, laying them next to the various other article of clothing strewn across the room.

Honesty is interesting; some will never find it if they go out and pursue it because people are only honest as a last resort of their emotional folly. Yet, with his one word, she understood that honesty is fragility. Honesty binds one another via a bond of no longer admonished actions of secrecy. With his whisper, the unspoken became tangible. The odd sensation that settled into her stomach weeks ago had settled in his. He only became honest with himself at night and she was the moonlight to see it.


End file.
